


你是我的家

by carmennnnni



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmennnnni/pseuds/carmennnnni
Summary: 图林对贝烈格说了三次“你是我的家”，有一次贝烈格没听见。
Relationships: Beleg Cúthalion/Túrin Turambar, 弓盔
Kudos: 4





	你是我的家

图林在刚来到多瑞亚斯的时候就认识了“强弓”贝烈格，那位卓越的弓箭手、多瑞亚斯边界守卫队的队长。贝烈格常来明霓国斯，年轻的图林与他无话不谈，图林常常和他说起自己在多尔罗明的过去，也常常表达自己对墨玟和涅诺尔的思念。贝烈格也经常带着图林去到野外，教会他野外生存的本领以及许多武器的使用技巧。  
每次贝烈格从边界回来时图林总是第一个奔向他、去看望他，他总是认真地学习贝烈格教给他的每一个知识，趁着贝烈格不注意时从后面抱着他，爬到他的背上。  
他们在野外时图林总是很高兴，经常待到天色泛黄甚至连月亮都露出脸的时候。  
“天色不早了，图林，我们该回家了。”这是贝烈格在一天结束前经常说的话。  
“再留多一会儿吧，贝烈格，就一会儿。”这也是图林常回答他的一句话。  
“再留天就黑了。”  
“我不必着急回去，因为你就是我的家，贝烈格。”图林带着讨好的笑容说道。  
贝烈格露出了淡淡的微笑，不久后又收了回去，看着眼前这个黑头发的年轻人类。  
“我可没有明霓国斯那么宽敞，胡林之子。而且今天的天气不太好，不是数星星的好日子，更不是摸黑回家的好日子。”  
图林慢慢地走向贝烈格，跟着他往明霓国斯的方向走。  
“图林，你刚刚说我是你的家，王和王后会伤心的，墨玟和涅诺尔也会伤心的，还有你的好朋友妮尔拉丝，难道他们不应该是你的家吗？你不爱他们了吗？”贝烈格带着好奇的脸转向了图林。  
“我爱他们。但是，我也爱你啊，贝烈格，你是我最好的朋友。”说罢图林便抓住了贝烈格的手，把脑袋靠在了他的胳膊上。  
贝烈格的脸上出现了灿烂的笑容，他感受着那只比自己小一些的手，心仿佛化作了一汪泉水，他带着无限的柔情对着图林说：“我也爱你，图林，你也是我最好的朋友。”  
他们紧紧拉着对方的手，任由夕阳将那一高一矮的影子拉长。

在冬天来临，战事止息之后，贝烈格离开了多瑞亚斯，踏上了寻找图林的路。距离上一次看见图林已经将近一年了，贝烈格似乎发现自己的心发生了某些变化。  
他从未如此思念图林。  
他想念教图林知识与技巧的日子，想念每一次与图林在森林中的穿行，想念那头乌黑的头发和深邃的双眼。  
图林也是。每一个生存的知识都是贝烈格教会他的，在他劳作时他的眼前总是仿佛出现了贝烈格的影子。  
他躲开了匪徒们的哨兵，走到了他们的火堆旁，掀开了自己的兜帽。  
图林一下就反应了过来，奔向了贝烈格，紧紧地拥抱着他。  
当一切又安静下来时，图林与贝烈格坐在了篝火旁取暖。  
“贝烈格，我曾说过，你是我的家，那你是不是忘了说‘欢迎回家’？”图林转头问道  
“你这么说可不对，你的家都来找你了。”  
贝烈格也转过了头，对上了图林那双深邃的眼神。  
胡林之子长大成人了，他变得和我一样高了，他也越发英俊、强壮了，贝烈格心想。  
图林看着贝烈格的蓝眼睛，他想起了美丽安和他说过的大海。  
我没有见过大海，但是我知道他是蓝色的、深沉的，太阳洒下来时它会是美丽的，那一定和贝烈格的眼睛一样美丽，图林想。  
时间仿佛停止了，他们就这样望着对方的面庞。  
突然，贝烈格抚上了图林白皙的脸，“在你离开的日子，我十分想念你，我亲爱的朋友。”贝烈格温柔地说道。  
“贝烈格，我也很想念你。”他摸上了贝烈格明亮的长发，“比起想念你，我更想说的是我爱你。”  
贝烈格发现图林的眼里多了一丝不自然，脸颊微微发红。  
他慢慢靠近图林，抵住他的额头，蹭着他的鼻尖。  
“我也爱你，图林，我是你的家，你也是我的家。”贝烈格继续轻轻抚摸着那张他朝思暮想的脸，他看到了图林眼中闪烁着光芒，他感觉到图林很久没有这样了。  
图林感受到了贝烈格呼在他脸上的气息，一低头，吻上了那张温热的嘴唇。贝烈格把手转移到了他的背上，伸出了舌尖舔着图林的嘴唇，趁着图林的嘴微微张开时将自己的舌头探进温暖的口腔中，与他的舌头缠绵。  
他们享受着唇齿间的热情与甜蜜，篝火映红了他们的侧脸，他们把月光披在身上，感受对方的爱意。

图林呆坐在陶尔-努-浮阴的高地上，旁边是贝烈格的尸体。他误杀了贝烈格，他将安格拉赫尔剑刺向了他的挚爱。  
一道道巨大的闪电划破了黑夜，带着狰狞的面孔发出吼叫。电光照亮了贝烈格悲惨的模样，也照亮了图林可怕的脸。  
接着雨水一滴滴砸了下来，狠狠地打在了图林的身上。他不顾格温多的劝阻，就这么安静呆滞地坐在贝烈格身旁。  
天亮时，图林和格温多一起安葬贝烈格。图林感到双腿发软，眼前发黑，但他强撑着，他要多看看贝烈格。在贝烈格被放进坟坑前，图林俯下身，捧起那张毫无血色的脸，吻上了那张冰冷的嘴唇。  
“对不起，贝烈格。”  
“我爱你，但是对不起。再见了，我的挚爱。再见了，贝烈格，你永远是我的家，再见了。”  
当他起身时，贝烈格苍白的脸上多了一滴苦咸的水滴。  
“强弓”贝烈格死在了他最爱的人手中，而胡林之子，图林·图伦拔，失去了他的家，更失去了他黑暗一生中为数不多的光。


End file.
